


Deep

by Mazarin221b



Series: Florentine [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM AU, Deepthroating, M/M, Sub Victor, Submissive Training, commission, dom Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: Set about a month after the end of Florentine. Remember Yuuri adding a bit of deep throat training to his mental to do list in Chapter 5? Let's get on with that, shall we?Victor fumes. Yes, okay, he’s done his share of blowjobs in his life but it’s not like it was all that imperative that he go all out to impress people. On the contrary, people were always looking to impress him, and he’s actually damn good at giving head otherwise, thank you. He throws another clean t shirt in a drawer. “Look, if you’re not going to help, fuck off. I don’t need this kind of negativity.”Chris sits up and wipes the tears from his eyes. “Okay, here’s the thing. Once you get this, Yuuri’s going to eat you alive, you know that, right? He will absolutely destroy you once he knows he can.”





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Misha Katsuki commissioned me to write a piece of Yuuri directing Victor giving a BJ, some body worship, and requested something in the Florentine verse. Well, there was the *perfect* opening for this one, so as far as I'm concerned, this is Canon Florentine. I've never, ever done a commission before so I have to say, this experience was so great and so positive I don't know how any future ones could possibly compare.

“Shhhhh,” Yuuri purrs, his fingers gentle on Victor’s cheek. “Just breathe. You’re okay.” Victor coughs again, then wipes his hand across his lips. He’s getting closer to fitting all of Yuuri’s thick cock in his mouth, but every time he tries to push deeper, swallow like his Master tells him to, he chokes and gags and has to pull off.

Thankfully Yuuri knows his limits; he never holds his head down when he really starts gagging. Victor wonders if he’s starting to lose patience, though, because Victor can feel the twitch of annoyance in his fingers when he pulls Victor’s mouth off of his cock by his hair. He never complains, he simply pats Victor’s head and sometimes moves on to something else, leaving Victor frustrated and annoyed with himself.

Victor takes a deep breath and lays his head against his Master’s thigh, tries to blink away the tears that have formed in the corners of his eyes. He’s determined to learn this. He’s going to please his master if it kills him.

As he feels Yuuri’s fingers wrap around his collar, pulling him in to try again, Victor realizes it just might.

………………………….

“I’m serious. Stop - stop laughing!” Victor throws a pillow at Chris, who dodges it and simply rolls over to his stomach on the bed, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Deep throating? Really? How old are you again? How is it possible you’ve not tried this yet?”

Victor fumes. Yes, okay, he’s done his share of blowjobs in his life but it’s not like it was all that imperative that he go all out to impress people. On the contrary, people were always looking to impress him, and he’s actually damn good at giving head otherwise, thank you. He throws another clean t shirt in a drawer. “Look, if you’re not going to help, fuck off. I don’t need this kind of negativity.”

Chris sits up and wipes the tears from his eyes. “Okay, here’s the thing. Once you get this, Yuuri’s going to eat you alive, you know that, right? He will absolutely destroy you once he knows he can.”

Visions of Yuuri tying Victor down and fucking his throat until he comes all over Victor’s face fill his vision. “Yeah,” he says, dreamy and unfocused, and Chris barks a laugh.

 “You kinky fuck,” he says, admiring. “I never knew you really had it in you. Come on, then. Youtube is definitely going to be your friend.”

 …………………………………………………………….

Victor waits, stripped and ready, on the cushion as instructed. His collar is polished and gleaming, his body relaxed and waiting for whatever his Master has planned for tonight. He hopes he’ll get to use his new skills. He’s been practicing all week. He’s ready.

Yuuri opens the door. He always takes Victor’s breath away like this, his hair pushed back over his forehead, gold nipple rings - and they are rings, this time - glinting in the low lights. He’s wearing his soft black track pants today, not his tight leather pants, so Victor knows that yes, he’s definitely getting some kind of taste of his Master’s cock tonight.

His mouth waters.

“Look at you, good boy,” Yuuri croons, then draws his fingers down Victor’s spine. “Are you ready to learn a little tonight?”

“Yes, sir,” Victor says, and tries to stop the little shiver that makes its way down his spine. He sort of hates that Yuuri knows how weak Victor is for him. At some point he’d love to try to undo _him_ for once.

“Good. It’s important that you listen to me tonight. If you ignore me, you could hurt yourself. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Disobedience will earn you five strikes with my riding crop and some time alone in the corner to think about it.”

Victor squirms. He hates the crop, _hates it_. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” Yuuri walks over to the lounge and strips down, leaving himself in just a pair of underwear Victor has never seen and that his heart stutters in his chest over. Two scraps of black satin tied at the hips with red ribbon bows.

 Victor swallows down a squeak. He’s not been spoken to, and he knows better than to say anything.

 Yuuri smirks, probably knowing full well exactly what Victor is thinking. “Then get over here and kneel between my knees, my Beauty.” Victor starts to stand but Yuuri puts a hand out to stop him. “You know, you look so lovely like that. I think you should crawl over here. It’s time you learned some real discipline.”

 Victor smiles and bites his lip. If his master wants him to crawl, he will. He licks his bottom lip and shifts to his hands and knees and looks Yuuri dead in the eyes as he crawls as gracefully as he can manage and leans his cheek on Yuuri’s knee, and looks up at him as innocently as he can manage.

“Oh, someone’s going to be trouble tonight,” Yuuri says, slipping a finger down Victor’s cheek and into his collar. “You are being very sweet, my Beauty. But that doesn’t mean this is going to be any easier on you.”

Victor nods. He’s definitely ready.  “Anything you want, sir. Please. What do you want me to do?”

Yuuri smirks then leans back on his elbows and splays his knees further apart. His cock is very obvious behind the black satin, and he tilts his head with a glance down his body. “Unwrap me,” he says. “Nicely.”

Victor stifles the “Oh, fuck yes,” that threatens to erupt from his idiot mouth and reaches out to wrap the end of a ribbon in the fingers of each hand and tugs.

“I said nicely,” Yuuri warns.

Victor risks a slap and raises an eyebrow. He pulls gently until the bows loosen at the same time, the satin starting to droop and Yuuri’s cock peeking out the front. Victor slips his hands over Yuuri’s hips, then carefully slides the fabric, still warm with Yuuri’s body heat, from his skin. He skims his hands down Yuuri’s thick thighs, over his knees, down to his feet, ankles still bruised and beat up from a hard day working with his juniors. Victor lifts an ankle to his lips and presses a gentle kiss there.

“You’re so beautiful, sir. I’m so lucky.”

Yuuri chuckles, then his hand comes up to grip his cock around the base and give it a firm, slow stroke. “You want to taste me, my Beauty?”

This is it. This is where he knows he’s going to have to put all those hours of practicing touching the back of his throat, gagging and choking and trying not to throw up in the bathroom, to good use. “Yes. Please, sir.”

“Come here, then,” Victor shuffles forward until his stomach is against the edge of the lounge, the leather cool and smooth against his skin. He waits. He knows Yuuri will tell him what to do next, and it’s more than his ass is worth to assume what Yuuri wants.

What he wants is what Victor wants, after all.

“Good boy,” Yuuri says, and touches his fingers to Victor’s lips. “Now open your mouth.”

Victor’s mouth pops open before he even thinks about it - he’s so accustomed to Yuuri’s commands now he’s operating almost on instinct. Yuuri lifts a hand to his hair and grasps the strands tightly in his fist. He pulls Victor’s mouth over his cock, the tip weeping fluid and barely brushing Victor’s lower lip. Victor can’t stop the moan that slips from his mouth. God, he loves it when Yuuri manhandles him like this, moves his body to his liking, bends Victor’s body for Yuuri’s own pleasure.

“Just around the head, baby, then we’re going to work on that gag reflex of yours.” Victor blinks up and him and gets ready to do what he’s told. His master is going to be in for a surprise tonight, one Victor hopes will be welcome. He dips his chin until Yuuri’s cock pushes through his lips, the ridge around the head fitting neatly behind his lips, the soft head against his palate. He suckles lightly and Yuuri draws a quick breath.

“Very nice. Keep doing that, and add a little tongue to it.”  Yuuri sighs and leans back on his elbows again, releasing his hold on Victor’s hair. Victor settles more solidly on his knees, Yuuri’s thighs under his arms and his hands splayed over Yuuri’s stomach. Victor rolls his tongue around the head of Yuuri’s cock, the taste of his skin vivid and familiar. He massages the little soft spot just where the flare of the head splits and Yuuri gasps and groans.

“You know just what I like, Victor. And you like pleasing me like this, don’t you?”

“Mmmmhmmm.” Victor wants to agree more completely - he should respond with “Yes, sir,” but he is so completely lost in the way Yuuri’s gorgeous body feels against his. Yuuri smells sweet, like soap and sweat and musk, and Victor itches to take him all the way in and bury his face right in Yuuri’s pubic hair to breathe him in fully.

“Victor,” Yuuri warns. In his daydreaming, he’s started to suck down a little too far. He pulls off then kisses the tip.

“Sorry, sir. You just taste so good.” He winks for good measure, hoping that earns him a reprieve.

Yuuri smiles, indulgent. “Flattery,” he says. “You’re trying to sweeten me up.”

“No! I’m...I just want more,” he says, then he can feel his cheeks heat. What the hell? He never gets embarrassed in the playroom. Is he having some kind of performance anxiety? Is he really that worked up over pleasing Yuuri with his new secret skill?

Yuuri sits up and grips him by the chin, eyes glinting and hard. “Are you sure about that?” he asks.

“Yeah,” he slurs, his body flooding with adrenaline. Here it is, here’s the hint of what he’s looking for, and he can feel arousal sparking down his nerves.

Yuuri apprises him with narrowed eyes. “Then open your mouth, and don’t you dare use your teeth.” Victor opens his mouth and Yuuri lifts his hips slightly to push his cock inside. “You’re going to feel me at the back of your throat. It will probably tickle. Just keep breathing and focus hard on not gagging. Swallow around me.”

Victor nods. He prays silently to the Youtube tutorial gods and takes a breath, and there’s Yuuri’s hand in his hair again, guiding him down, down. Yuuri’s cock slips smoothly past his lips, along the soft press of his tongue, and he can feel the head against the back of his throat, not pushing, not hurting, but there’s a tiny tickle of awareness there that Victor fights away. He looks up at Yuuri, who is watching him so carefully, his expression a mixture of lust and concentration. Victor closes his own eyes and focuses on breathing through his nose and swallowing and swallowing until the feeling passes. So far, so good. His throat is desensitized enough for this, at least.

The hand in his hair tightens, pulls, until Victor is free from Yuuri’s cock. He licks his lips and opens his eyes, panting.

Yuuri stares at him. “You’ve been practicing, my Beauty,” he says, voice low.

“Yes,” Victor rasps. “Wanted to do better.”

Yuuri’s eyes turn positively feral. “Open,” he snaps. Victor does, and Yuuri pushes in again, this time not nearly so gently. The head of his cock hits the back of Victor’s throat. Victor fights down panic and his throat contracts with an aborted cough. Yuuri pulls away quickly.

“What were you practicing on?” he demands. “Who with?”

Oh God. Is he jealous? Is he mad?  “Just a dildo,” Victor says. “I swear. Chris showed me some videos and gave me some tips but that’s it.” Victor’s lips feel puffy and swollen. How had he screwed this up? Is there a rule he broke somehow? “I’m sorry, sir, I just wanted to be good for you.” Tears well up in the corners of his eyes and threaten to spill over.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Yuuri murmurs, and Victor startles at Yuuri saying exactly what he’d thought just a week ago. “I’m so fucking proud of you, my Beauty,” he says, and kisses Victor’s face, his cheeks, his lips. “I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just...God. I have to…” Yuuri hooks his thumbs into Victor’s mouth. “Suck me off, Victor, and don’t you dare stop until I tell you to.”

Victor nods and dives back in, takes Yuuri’s cock carefully into his mouth and pulls back off, hollowing his cheeks as he goes. He knows he’s good at this part, but he can feel newfound confidence warming his skin, suffusing down his spine, and he wants to make his master proud, so he waits until he can feel Yuuri’s directing hand in his hair and pushes back down until he can feel the head push just that tiny bit too far. He breathes, fights off the tickle in his throat, and swallows.

Yuuri’s hand cups the back of his head and pulls.

Victor sucks in a quick breath and there, in a heartbeat, Yuuri’s dick is lodged in his throat, Victor’s head tilted back a bit so that his throat is lined up more with his mouth. He can feel his  throat close up around the intrusion and his air abruptly cuts off, panic rising. Before it takes hold, however, Yuuri pulls back and Victor sucks in lungfuls of air.

“God, you gorgeous thing,” Yuuri pants. “Push your tongue up under the head next time.”

Victor nods. Yuuri pulls Victor’s head back onto his cock, Victor fighting to swallow and keep his tongue where Yuuri said to put it, and Yuuri’s hands move from the back of his head to Victor’s cheeks, stroking.

“So pretty,” he croons. “So perfect. Keep going, baby. I’m going to come down that gorgeous throat.”

Victor nods and hums around Yuuri’s cock, deep but not fully lodged. He sucks down as best he can, tries to mind his teeth and presses his tongue along the bottom of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri starts to thrust, just slightly, every push getting deeper, and before Victor can really prepare himself, Yuuri groans and thrusts all the way in and holds him there, his body shaking and twitching as he comes, hot, down Victor’s throat. Victor grips Yuuri’s thighs as he does, then, without warning, his throat spasms and he chokes and coughs. Yuuri pulls back immediately and Victor curses and slams his hand against the lounge.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m so sorry, sir,” he rasps. “I tried so hard! I’m so sorry.”

Yuuri sits forward and holds Victor’s face with both hands. He looks wrecked, flushed and sweaty, but his eyebrows are drawn down with concern. “What on Earth are you talking about? You were perfect, my Victor. Absolutely perfect.”

Victor can feel his lips twist in a frown. “No, I still couldn’t let you just...do it. Fuck my throat. I still coughed.”

“Oh Victor,” Yuuri sighs. “Come up here, on my lap. Come on.”

Victor climbs up and Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s waist to rest his chin on Victor’s shoulder. “You did such a good job. You can’t expect to learn everything all at once, you know? This takes practice. Do you think I learned how to tie ropes, or use a cane or a flogger on my first try?”

Victor curls down as best he can and tucks up under his master’s chin. “No. I guess not.”

“Of course not. You tried to learn something you knew would make me happy, all on your own. You wanted to please me. Victor, I can’t tell you how happy I am that you cared enough to do this for me. Your submission is a gift. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”

Victor nods. He does feel a bit better. Maybe he’s not a total disaster at this, after all.

“Now,” Yuuri says, and pulls back to kiss him quickly. “I think a good boy like you deserves a reward, don’t you?”

Victor perks up. “Do I get to pick?”

Yuuri laughs. “Yes, my Beauty. You can choose. But be careful what you wish for.”

Victor bounces from Yuuri’s lap and heads for the cabinet. His throat is sore and a bit swollen, but that’s okay. He’s on his way to mastering this particular skill, and if he can, well. Yuuri won’t know what hit him. In the meantime…

“Sir? What’s this?” Victor picks up a small whip, six knotted tails attached to a small leather handle. It looks vicious and sharp, and it’s much harder than anything Yuuri has ever used on him before. Victor shivers as he runs his fingers over the leather.

“Oh my,” Yuuri says, looking over his shoulder. “Well. That’s not mine, that’s Phichit’s.” His smile turns dark and dangerous, and Victor can feel every nerve in his body light up. “Let me introduce you to the Martinet.”

 


End file.
